Talk:Come on Over to Barney's House (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:52CB:E65C:E747-20180324231755
You Can Be Anything is a Barney Home Video that was released on February 19, 2002. Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 6, 1996. Plot'Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Stories *Rumpelstiltskin *Rapunzel *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was "Ship, Ahoy!". Full Video BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett,ll) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #Taking Turns #The Raindrop Song #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! #He Waded in the Water #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Rebecca. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. *The version of "Winter's Wonderful" from this video would later be used in Barney's Night Before Christmas, except that some of the instruments have been changed. *Baby Bop was mentioned in this video. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings 1 verse by himself. *In the Spanish version of this video, the Season 4 version of "I Love You" was used. *In the German version of this video, the entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" isn't used. Full Video Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video Plot What do you want to be when you grow up? Join Barney, and his friends BJ, Robert, Kim, Stephen and Emily as they look through Barney's costume shop and "try" on career jobs for size. Just imagine and you can be anything! Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Library #When I'm a Firefighter #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #What I Want to Be #The Career March #Mail Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #What If You Could Be in the Circus? #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mac and Cheese #Colors All Around #A Rock N Roll Star #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *With a production code of 628, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video was originally called Barney's When You Grow Up. *The credits and the tape label said © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P wich means it was produced that year. *When Barney sings "I Love You", the audio is an archival recording of Bob West. Specifically, the audio was taken from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. Full Video